A Date Out
by Tessela
Summary: It was their fifth date out and they just wanted to enjoy it together. AU, Fluff One shot. For Dokuga Secret Santa


**A Date Out**

**\- x -**

**To VS, I was so happy to find out that you were my secret Santa recipient!**

**I really hope you enjoy this story!**

**The story is pure fluff lol**

_Enjoy!_

Delicate, manicured nails painted with a soft pink color pinch two corners a plush plum sweater and bring it to hold against a warm, blossomed chest.

"Hmm," the petite figure hummed thoughtfully as the corners of their lips pull back in contemplation.

"I dunno," they mutter to themself. "Maybe…" their hand moves to pluck another sweater- ribbed this time, and puts up to their body in comparison.

"Orange or plum? Orange…" they pressed said clothing to their chest before switching away, "or plum…"

After a moment of intense weighing, their shoulders deflated and the young woman threw her head back in exaggerated agony. "Ugh! Kagome get it together and just choose!"

She eyed the plum sweater, which she was feeling more inclined to wear. She did like the color and it matched her form-fitting medium washed denim jeans.

However, she was also partial to the tight-fitting ribbed sweater that would show off her pleasing physique.

It was the final countdown as Kagome placed her final decisions. She closed her eyes and decided to toss the clothes on her bed and whatever color she saw first would be her winner. Childish, yes, but it better to let the universe decide than her to be late for this special day.

She tossed the clothes on her bed and slowly peeled her eyes open. She was greeted by the sight of the purple, bell sleeve sweater that laid spread over the ribbed sweater in triumph.

"Plum it is then." She beamed.

**\- x -**

"Where are you going?" Asked someone from behind Sesshomaru. He turned around, feeling almost caught red-handed as he came to face his father.

Two pairs of amber eyes stare off one another; a mischievous glint twinkling in one, and a guarded look reflecting in the other.

"I'm going out," he responded in a clipped tone.

"May I ask where during our family Christmas sweater soiree? Are you even wearing Izayoi's sweater she made you?"

"Yes, I'm wearing it, and I'm going to a cafe," Sesshomaru was trying to his best to leave but his father pressed on.

"And why? You know your mothers would be disappointed to hear you're skipping out-"

"I have a date…with someone" he gritted the last part out. He nearly could roll his eyes to oblivion at the comical look of shock coloring his father's features."

"Well, I'll be damned son." He breathed in sincere shock.

"May I go now father?" Sesshomaru tried to slip by, but the old dog was faster to the door, putting his hand on it to keep it shut.

"Not so fast, not so fast. Who is the lucky lady?" Touga beamed excitedly. "What's her name?"

The younger man could feel his irritation growing more from being interrogated like a pup by his father. "A woman that I've been seeing for a while. Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi," he breathed in more shock. "A Miko?"

Sesshomaru nodded, still irritated.

Touga shook his head "And here I thought I'd be dead before I see the day."

"Do you not approve of her background?" This was a genuine question posed.

"Of course I do! I'm just shocked you're even dating at all, my son. You've never shown interest before in-"

"Can you please tease me about my lack of a love life, later, Father? You're making me late." Sesshomaru's frustration was visibly growing as the conversation carried on.

Touga laughed, not phased by his son's attitude. "Perhaps I am. Well I'm sure you'll need to treat her to something special today. Take this". Touga pulled out his wallet and gave Sesshomaru a stack of big bills from it."

The younger demon wasn't inclined to take the money. "Father, I'm not a teenager anymore. I have an entire company I'm about to inherit and my own business ventures beforehand. I very much already have my own wealth to spend on my date."

"That may be true, but please humor an old dog. I never got to do this with you when you were younger. InuYasha would kill for your position right now."

Sesshomaru begrudgingly took the cash to please his father but had no intention to use it on his date. Touga moved his hand away and instead opened the door for his son.

"I'll tell your mothers where you're going. Be sure to humor them as well when you get home. You know they'll be more interested than anyone else." His father laughed warmly as Sesshomaru all but disappeared out the door.

After his father locked the door behind him, Sesshomaru took out his phone to check his notifications. He saw he had a text from Kagome stating that she had to run back home quickly but won't be too late. Sesshomaru tapped a response back and pocketed his phone as he materialized a nimbus cloud beneath his feet that levitated him off the ground.

**\- x -**

Kagome was sort of running late, but she was sure he wouldn't mind. She had to lock up her apartment but ran back home when she forgot to feed Buyo.

She was sprinting towards the quaint cafe and walked in, hearing the small doorbell ding above her upon her arrival. She scanned the room, and sure enough, she spied the familiar head of silver hair and smiled as she crossed over to the booth he sat at.

"I hope I didn't make you wait. " She slid into the booth and shrugged her coat off.

"Not at all, I had arrived a few minutes before you did."

Kagome settled in and took a moment to take in his appearance. He was beautiful as always and had his hair pulled back and flowing behind him like a ribbon on silver. She quirked a brow as she noticed he wore a navy turtleneck with stitchings of silver dogs howling at a crescent moon above them.

"Nice sweater," She chuckled.

Sesshomaru's mood visibly dampened at her observation. "Don't remind me, one of my mothers made it for our family sweater party today."

"One of?" She asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "My father is a bit traditional. Polyamorous relationship, traditional."

Kagome raised her hands and shook her head. "No judgment here. On the sweater and the poly-lifestyle."

"Your sweater looks nice. Plum is a beautiful color on you." He loved the way she gleamed at his compliment and smiled bashfully into her cup of water before thanking him.

A waitress arrived to take their order. Kagome ordered a Turkey sandwich on panini bread and Sesshomaru ordered something similar, but he preferred his sandwich with an added taste of spice with all his sauces being on the spicy side aswell. She learned he had a thing for spicy food.

"My goodness, you have a fiery tongue." She joked.

"Perhaps I was a dragon in my past life." He shrugged with a smirk.

Their quiet laughter died down and their conversation slowed to a small halt. They both were nervous still, considering it was their fifth date after they officially decided to go steady.

Kagome herself wasn't a dater and had a few sandbox boyfriends, but never anything serious besides "circle 'yes' or 'no' if you like me" crushes. Needless to say, she wasn't too well versed in the dating game, let alone talking to the opposite sex.

Sesshomaru was no better. He didn't date at all, and he would hate to admit that she was actually his first real crush. It was something about her that he just couldn't get enough of and the pace they were going was comfortable for them both. They held hands a lot, had their first kiss three dates ago and she still seemed interested despite the agonizingly slow burn of their budding romance.

Though he notices the kisses were growing to be more often and they were heating up ever so slightly, but neither was in no rush to start what they weren't ready for. Where they were now was good enough for them.

However, the two couldn't deny that this conversation had become a tad bit awkward.

"How is school? You're graduating soon aren't you?" Asked Kagome to pick at the ice on this conversation.

"Yes, next month I'll be graduating early with honors." He was quietly grateful for her efforts.

"Wow, if it's not too much, I'd like a ticket to go if I can. Though I'm sure I'd have to meet your family first to see if they're okay with it."

She saw a sparkle in his eye. "Of course you'll have one." He reached to take her hand and it sent fireworks in her head. "My family, they're excited to meet you."

That seemed to begin the thaw the ice from the conversation. They began a light conversation about school and post-graduate work. He was studying business in order to take the reigns for his father and Kagome was studying history to become a Japanese history historian, specializing in demonology and spiritual practices which made Sesshomaru all the more fascinated by her interests and excited to show her the wealth of history that his family preserved since the beginning of their existence.

"My family," Kagome's voice dropped slightly at the mention of family. "They're...not happy with my choice to be with a demon, let alone a Daiyoukai and son of the lord of western lands. But, they're not prejudiced!" She quickly added. "They're more so disappointed that I'm choosing to potentially 'give up my purity to my enemy'" she mocked the last part in her grandfather's voice.

"They rather you marry a priest or monk?" He nodded in understanding, it was very much to be expected, coming from her strong lineage of spiritual beings. He believed she was the first to outwardly date someone of demon background in her family.

She sighed heavily. "Yea! But I grew up with a lot of those guys and none of them are pure- I can tell you that. Plus, I see them more like brothers than my potential husbands." She looked away thoughtfully, looking at the tiny snowflakes falling against the cafe window.

"I like my choice though." She blinked her eyes back to his direction and smiled, prompting a small one to be reciprocated back. "They will come around eventually. They have no choice if we continue to see each other and potentially get more serious."

Sesshomaru didn't want the conversation to fall tense under their families' impending approvals. "They'll create a narrative in your history books that the big bad, evil demon whisked away their beautiful, and powerful high priestess and locked her away in his expensive ivory mansion to be lawfully wedded wife."

Kagome laughed. "If you pay a nice dowry to gramps and yearly gifts to the shrine. I'm sure he'd write it to be more like 'the great, noble, inuyoukai created peace and truce amongst the land by honoring century-old family traditions and the noble and pure high priestess as he takes her hand in marriage and builds a castle at her feet to prove his competence to provide for one who is already able to provide for herself- ten times over.'" She mocked her grandfather's old crickety voice once again before laughing at how ridiculous it all sounded.

Sesshomaru's face couldn't look any more serious as he took it all in."Ah, note taken."

After they finished their lunch, they walked to a nearby trail that overlooked a playground and land covered in a blanket of snow. It was a quiet Sunday as young students were preparing the impending start of the school week and couples were enjoying lunchtime together whilst watching the scenery of glimmering fresh, unbroken snow coating their environment.

The couple walked with their gloved hands clasped together, watching the children play and throw snow at one another. They approached a tree that was bare of its leaves but the limbs carried the snow on it instead. It overlooked a large puddle, frozen over with ice. they watched as some daring teens- Kagome noticed Souta being one of them, try to stand on the ice without cracking it. She almost had the mind to rat out the crew but knew the puddle was only ankle-deep, maybe even calf-deep at the center and it wouldn't be enough to kill them but make them extremely uncomfortable with damp socks for the duration of their time out instead.

While watching the teens be reckless with their precious warmth, Sesshomaru was taken too off-guard when he felt something pelt against his coat. He turned, almost unphased as he watched his smiling girlfriend look out into the distance with feigned innocence dancing on her lips and her hands behind her back. If she was in a cartoon, she'd have a halo gleaming above her head to solidify her appearance.

"You could at least tried not to look guilty."

"Maybe I wanted you to find out." She shrugged nonchalantly, but he was quick to spy her hand moving to flex another throw as if he wouldn't be fast enough to move away.

They weren't dumb. They knew his inhuman existence was able to pick up and do things that some humans could only imagine but at that moment she ignored all those things and toyed with him as if he wasn't capable of anticipating her every move.

He slightly leaned to his left to barely miss the snowball and darted after her, reigning in his powers as he did so to appear almost like her human equal. She circled the lands, running back towards the tree and hiding behind the trunk as if it was enough to conceal her image.

He crept up on her and stalked her from behind the tree.

"Do you think you can get away with hitting this Sesshomaru with snow?" He leaned close as he rested his hand above her head and against the tree trunk to make her feel trapped in.

"Maybe," She smiled mischievously. She reached on her tippy toes and gave him a small, sweet peck, unbeknownst it made his reign on his strength momentarily lapse and he leaned too much of his strength on the trunk, causing the tree to shake and all the snow above falling on them.

Kagome would have gotten the brunt of the snow that accumulated heavily at the center of the tree, however, the impending snowfall didn't come. Instead, Sesshomaru moved to break their space and all the snow fell on him instead.

The sudden proximity caused her to be pressed against his chest, but after all the snow fell, he moved back slightly to give her space and allow her to glance up at him in surprise.

The twinkle of the flakes falling from his silver hair gave him an ethereal glow behind the dull shining of the sun peaking behind him. Kagome gasped lightly as she reached to wipe some of it away. It almost felt like she was wiping away art, but knew he couldn't walk around with a head full of snow despite it probably not feeling like anything to him. He closed his eyes as she gently wiped away the snowflakes in his lashes and caressed his warm cheek with her thumbs. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the amber burning behind them intensely.

"Are you cold?" He whispered to her. "I apologize, I-"

"_Shhh_, yes, I'm cold." she lied, holding his gaze. "Can you warm me up?" She whispered before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. Their lips moved slow and sensually against one another in quiet harmony. They pulled away momentarily and allowed their visible breaths to intermingle in the cold air. Kagome smiled before giving him one more chaste kiss.

The couple almost felt too hot in their coats as they decided to keep walking down the trail. They decided to talk about random things that came to mind to stop the conversation from falling dead again. Sesshomaru is not much of a talker anyway, but he answered her questions or responded as much as he thought she would want him to.

She asks his favorite color: Red, but it was also his family's color so he had natural pride in it. Kagome loved emerald or turquoise. She also revealed her families' color was also in the green family, but she had the opposite feeling of pride in it; Kagome felt more '_meh_' to it.

He inquired about her Miko powers. She says she keeps her powers up by training, but believes because of the climate of inclusion of all species, she doesn't need the use of it much.

As they walked, Sesshomaru felt the air shift around them and noticed the air had grown chillier. He looked up at the sky and knew a storm would hit soon. The sky was beginning to dark on the horizon and noticed the clouds heavy with the impending snowstorm, threatening at any moment to pour down.

Kagome seemed to have noticed as well, gripping onto her blue scarf a little tighter."I forgot it was going to storm today...Wow, I'd didn't think it would be this bad." She could hear the wind audibly whizzing around them and throwing up the snow in the air.

"I think we should call it a day before you catch a cold." Sesshomaru suggested much to Kagome's quiet disappointment. Nonetheless, she agreed and asked him to fly her home before the wind got more violent. The inuyoukai happily obliged as long as she promised to stay close to him against the rapid wind.

She always loved when he formed a nimbus beneath them. She could feel his youki swirling as it materialized the cloud and pushed them off the ground. Truthfully, she couldn't wait to be all sickly romantic and mushy when it turns to summer and they can have night rides through the sky, getting her closer to the stars than she's ever been.

The ride to her apartment was swift and Sesshomaru was right about the rapid air chilling her bones. Kagome was grateful to be back with somewhat less aggressive winds. He helped off his cloud as it dissipated into thin air.

Kagome walked up one of the stairs to her townhouse apartment and turned back to thank Sesshomaru. She grabbed his hand and held it between her smaller ones.

"I enjoyed our date." She smiled.

He nodded back. "I, as well."

She leaned in and he accepted her warm kiss.

Kagome then turned to walk up her steps and pulled her key from her purse. Sesshomaru watched as she did so, but her hands stop and her head bowed low before raising it once again.

"Y'know, Sesshomaru." She spoke in a matter of fact tone. "I think it's a little too cold out here."

He was a little perplexed by her statement. "The air does nothing for me-"

"Yes, but _it's cold_." She lightly stressed, hoping he would notice. "Far too cold for a demon, like yourself to be out here...alone."

He paused for a moment before he seemed to catch on. "Well, now that you mention it, I do feel a little chilly. And there is a storm upon us after all."

"_Yes!_\- I mean, oh!" She feigned concern as she slowly turned around and he saw it- a mischevious glint in her eye. "I really think its too cold for you to be walking back- or even flying for that matter." Her eyes glinted under his gaze and she took a step down as he took a step closer.

She gave a nervous laugh. "I also caught my death alone flying back here with that harsh wind."

He tested the waters and took one more step up her stairs. "Perhaps, it is a little too cold out here." His voice dropped to a husky tone that made her bite her lip.

"Yes, maybe you can warm up here for a while." She took a step back on her porch as he took a step forward, both growing sly smiles on their faces. "If that's okay, _milord_."

"It is well okay, _Miko_." She turned around to unlock her door and took his hand. The couple wasted no time in catching each other's lips as the kiss change into something more fervent. Kagome hastily kicked her front door shut behind her and led her lover to the fireplace where they intended to warm up while the storm raged outside.

**\- x -**

**I really hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!**


End file.
